My English Midterm
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: this is what happens when i have a free-write midterm on a Friday. :


**A/N the second part of my english midterm the professor told us to free-write a story using a few specific vocabulary words and have it be slightly magical realism-like. the midterm was on a Friday. So naturally, mine turned into a wierd sanctuary story. This is the copy i handed in for a grade. i thought i'd share it just for amusement's sake :) **

Lounging together on the couch in her office, sipping wine in the silence that enveloped them, Helen and Nikola were both aware what day it was. The melee of the previous month's struggle to stop Old City from being conquered by the Cabal had drained both of all their energy. Completely effete, Helen had left her numerous duties up to Will and Big Guy so she could recuperate. They knew that meant doing the surplus of Helen's work, on top of their usual duties but had caught wind of what she was planning, coupled with last months events, she would be in mood to do any of the plethora of tasks that were usually hers.

Now here Helen sat, beside her best friend, sipping the wine she had received from Teddy Roosevelt when taking her yearly Presidential luncheon in order to maintain good relations between the Sanctuaries and the United States government. Looking at Nikola, she felt guilt swell up within her. She knew her plan was absurd from the moment she thought of it, and she should never have involved him in it. Nikola, however, had never commented on the idea as being chimerical, but had only toiled endlessly to aid her in this plan. Today they would know whether it had worked, and Helen was feeling very distraught. Helen knew that her pragmatic approach to the world had been what had allowed Oxford to permit her to audit courses a time when women could not attend college. At 158 she had not lost her Victorian sensibilities but lately she was very lachrymose and had spent many an hour crying in her room, a fact only Nikola knew.

Nikola saw the glint of guilt in Helen's eyes then saw them glaze over, he knew she was thinking about what they were going to try today. He had played a major role in saving the Sanctuary, and after he had not rested but immediately began aiding Helen in her plan. He may have an aptitude for science, but that did not make his task, or the idea it might fail, any easier. Sighing he reached forward and poured himself another large glass of wine. He was slightly surprised there was any wine left as he had consumed a great deal while constructing the passageway. For even after his transformation he had still enjoyed the therapeutic effect of wine, though now the alcohol had no real effect on him.

"You know Helen," Nikola spoke breaking the silence, "There's a very small chance the passageway will even work, or that she'll make the journey."

"I know the odds are miniscule Nikola, but I have no other choice." Helen sighed.

"Yes you do," Nikola informed her.

Helen gave Nikola a quizzical look, not knowing what other option he was about to apprise her of.

"I could always make her a vampire…" Nikola suggested.

"Ashley would never want to be one of your troopers," Helen replied shortly.

"Would you rather have her be a vampire or dead?" He snapped back her, "I've proven death is not a fait accompli, why not use my knowledge?"

"Death is irreversible as far as my daughter is concerned unless the plan works." Helen stated.

Looking at the clock Nikola answered,

"Well it's almost the exact time of her birth, let's go find out if I am the big genius I claim to be after all."

The two trudged off through the house, out the side door, and over to the tomb Nikola had constructed according to the plan. They had reached it with only a few moments to spare.

"Right about…now is when it should start." Nikola stated when his wristwatch struck the precise time Ashley had been born 25 years before.

An odd azure glow could just be seen wafting out of the tomb as the sound of a door being slammed open and shut reached their ears. Nikola and Helen waited five whole minutes before something appeared at the entrance to the tomb. Thinking her mind was playing a trick and showing her the optical illusion that she wanted Helen froze to the ground she was on, grabbing onto Nikola in fright. A moment later however, she discovered this was no mirage as her daughter came forward, and looked to her mother saying,

"It's cool Mom. I'm all right. The journey was so easy."

Mother then embraced daughter in fit of smiles and sobs. After a moment they separated and Helen said,

"I wasn't sure you'd find you're way. I mean I had such a difficult time but it would appear being 25 as opposed to 125 and making the journey has its benefits."

"It would seem so," Ashley grinned back

Then Ashley went over to Nikola and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the birthday gift." Ashley said, "I can only imagine how difficult the task of building that passageway was."

Nikola returned the hug replying,

"I'm a genius remember?"


End file.
